User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
References This is a static header that won't get archived. Please post references that you spot in this section to avoid cluttering the talkpage excessively with more headers. Include the page where I put the reference; the thing referenced; and your sig (of course). For in-game references I'll just try to give you credit, but you may post here to remind me anyway. (T/ ) 04:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Edit summary --> The Smashing Pumpkins, Cherub Rock. I can't believe I actually knew that one... >.> Blame it on my fellow grad student who listened to them all the time in our office. XD —Dr Ishmael 05:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. Nice. I've been introduced to plenty of music that I don't want to hear through the magic of open doors. Some things will never be different at college...I guess it can prove to be useful later on in life, though, as you can see :p (T/ ) 05:31, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::edit summary, "Rewind, rewind, rewind!" --> Was that possibly Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka? I know he says something like that at various points in the movie, but it's been too long since I've seen it that I can't remember it exactly. —Dr Ishmael 14:11, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::No, although I don't remember him with those lines (old version of the movie I guess). Random hint that I probably shouldn't give out, almost all the references I've dropped around have been song lyrics. Bonus points if someone can find the common thread behind all the songs...though that will only happen after a lot of the references are gotten. (T/ ) 01:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Damn you!. I'll be singing Come Together for days. One and one and one is three, got to be good looking, cause he's so hard to see!— Powersurge360 03:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :That's actually not the right song, but I'm sorry anyways :D (T/ ) 04:01, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Excalipoor: Reference received. 03:43, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Point awarded. (T/ ) 04:01, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Am I a tough cookie? Pat Benatar, Hit Me with Your Best Shot —Dr Ishmael 04:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Man, you're pulling to the lead, Dr. Strom. :> (T/ ) 04:09, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Messages by Velvet Revolver. Same they dropped Weiland, but at least STP is back together. — Powersurge360 07:04, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Point awarded. I don't actually know anything about the different bands that play all these songs, since I only have one from each...and I've never really listened to "real music" much before this. (T/ ) 21:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Does this edit summary happen to come from Living Colour, Cult of Personality? You seem to like several Guitar Hero 3 songs. Cress Arvein 01:52, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :It does indeed. Also, you just won major bonus points for getting the meta-reference. Good job is good. (T/ ) 01:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Radio Song by Superbus, I'm in the Band by the Hellacopters, When You Were Young by the Killers, Talk Dirty to Me by Poison and Hier Kommt Alex by Die Toten Hosen. I'll stop now and give someone else a chance :) Cress Arvein 12:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::After you got the meta-reference, they all became so much easier. Hehe. Good job is good. Maybe I should only award +5 points bonus, otherwise there aren't enough references left for others to catch up :) (T/ ) 17:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) "Rewind, rewind, rewind!" - FCPREMIX, mayhaps? User:Methnor :New player! Yes. Good job. (T/ ) 17:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) first suckers. (T/ ) 11:57, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :second. Cress Arvein 15:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::You archived while I was sleeping, so I reject your position as the first poster. And you cheated anyway :o --Shadowcrest 15:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::One less than fiveth. 16:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::五. —Dr Ishmael 16:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Two more than one less than fifth. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I'm here You can all put your pants back on now.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I hope your American, because otherwise i'd like to know what sly trick you used to get my underwear off RandomTime 16:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I refuse to reapply my lower torso covering for the occasion of your return. 17:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Infact, so do I RandomTime 19:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Fear my power. Born of Mexican and German ancestry, I have the power to remove anyones article of clothing by simply changing the past so that YOU NEVER PUT THEM ON IN THE FIRST PLACE. BWAHAHAHA!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 07:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Warning, you have created a , mission failed! (T/ ) 07:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::BUGGER! Not again D< That's the fourth freakin' time I've done that this week!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Scotch Is the stickiest kind of drink, no? — Powersurge360 06:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Good job. (T/ ) 06:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd been guessing it was some cocktail with fruit/olive on a stick, but I couldn't recall any names. --◄mendel► 07:40, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::It's called dumb puns for a reason. If you wanted to get all Medieval on it, a stickiness index could be a good alternative answer. But yeah, Scotch™ brand tape from 3M® and Scotch the alcoholic beverage. The sheer stupidity of it makes it a hard riddle. (T/ ) 07:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::... what are you suggesting? — Powersurge360 07:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Bananas, melonas, the summer of forbidden fruit. What are you suggesting? (T/ ) 07:56, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Certainly not that coconuts migrate, if that's what you're getting at. — Powersurge360 07:57, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::With age they do - the heavier the coconut, the harder it falls. Also, if you have no horses, you can clap two halves of a coconut together to... (T/ ) 07:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) BTW Do you take suggestions on what different ones you do? Because if you ever run out of one, I have three really insanely hard ones.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :But then they wouldn't be mine. I have more but they aren't clearly visualized right now so I will add them later. Mostly I just want someone, anyone to solve the impossible one. :) (T/ ) 08:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::It seems to me that the one left won't be solved as much as it will be guessed by random-assed luck. — Powersurge360 08:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, if I had to solve it that way, so do you'all. It was hard for me too. A good deal of perception and awareness was necessary before the game would reveal its secrets... (T/ ) 08:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::@impossible: You mean, that's not a Haiku? "Wild Geese Fly Back / O, how I envy those wild geese / Flying back to summer less lands / ... "? --◄mendel► 08:15, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::No. It's a Poem and also a Song depending on how it is used. Very old (I think). Obscure. Try again? (T/ ) 08:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, I take a shot, I recall a phrase in Sound of Music (ok, not that obscure) "Wild Goose that Fly with the moon on their wings. These are my favorite things.". In some cases, like the version of "Beautiful Glassbottom Boat", they remove the word 'that' out of the line. Not sure if it was based on a poem in the beginning, though..-- -- ( talk ) 09:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix has guesses that one long ago (should be in the archive?) --◄mendel► 09:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::bored enough to try this hmm, Wild geese fly.. Wild geese fly southward without faltering, and so on and so on.. cba to write the rest ''Kurtan'' 18:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Incorrect (T/ ) 20:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wild geese fly overhead/In the wild Autumn weather./Souls of the newly-dead/Crying and flying together.Lurkerabove 20:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Incorrect. (T/ ) 20:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Chinese Poetry No 7. The Scattered Folk Collected Into Villages?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) It could also be: :Wild geese fly... :And on a warm spring day I could look up in the air If it's from a song. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Getting warmer (more obscure), but incorrect. (T/ ) 20:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Forsaking the mists/That rise in the spring,/Wild geese fly off./They have learned to live/In a land without Flowers.Lurkerabove 12:25, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Incorrect (T/ ) 14:00, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe this part is the following ? ::::::Wild geese fly overhead :::::::In the wild Autumn weather. ::::::Souls of the newly-dead :::::::Crying and flying together. × GW-Topinambour 14:10, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, incorrect, that's the third such guess. :\ (T/ ) 14:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well anyway, don't have the patience to test any of google resuls with such vague indication :D × GW-Topinambour 14:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wild geese fly over head. :::::::::::They wrench my heart. :::::::::::They were our friends in the old days. ::::::::::::That? [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 03:27, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It isn't some weird translation of Qiu Hong, or one of those other Autumn Wind poems (don't remember all of their names, but u cant tell me if im really off) or is it "Far from here the wild geese fly past hate and love and caring In countless graves they nameless lie the long lost sons of Erin The passing years shall not condemn those who those lie beneath the poppy When from the same green slender stem there grew an Easter Lily" Bastthegatekeeper 03:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Curses! what an bad time for me to look at entropy's page and realize i recognize one of the things... /sigh Bastthegatekeeper 15:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Bunny! You finally got it. Good job. (T/ ) 16:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :What do I win? [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 20:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::You've recieved well over 10 pieces of text, deviating from hilarious to weird to intriguing. Check her userpage and ctrl+f Bunny ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Mario Tennis Music Failed to find the specific mp3, but found the music files as a whole if that counts. 19:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. Now I need to find a way to convert those to a more universal format... (T/ ) 20:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::1. Or just: Use WimAmp. It can convert GBS files to WAV. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::WAV is a hugely inefficient format which takes up gobs and gobs of space. But I can convert WAV to MP3. I wonder if that much conversion will break something. Thanks in any case. (T/ ) 20:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I would've screwed something up trying to convert them. Glad I didn't try. 00:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think you can lose any quality when you convert from a lossy format to WAV, since uncompressed formats are lossless by default, but you will of course lose a little bit when you compress the WAV to MP3. However, I don't know anything about GBS format - it may be an uncompressed format to begin with, in which case the conversion to WAV should be completely lossless. And you can always use a lossless compression like FLAC so that you don't lose anything in the (re)compression, either. —Dr Ishmael 01:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Random note - Vista / Windows Media Player 11 is a bitch to navigate. All I want to do is add .FLAC to the list of extentions WMP can play, but is it easy to do? Nooo.... even though I have the codecs and I can open them manually, it's so annoying. And WMP hates .FLAC anyw ay, causes major errors whenever you try to skip ahead in a track (as if you were on YouTube and video didn't completely load yet). Sux. I just want to listen to Prophecies music, but this makes it so complicated. >.> WinAmp is cool but it's not free if you want conversion utilities...and imho, everything is too small/hard to work with. I had Meridian for .GBS files, but apparently the authors lost the source code so it's broken now. Bah. :::::So - anyone have a free converter for .GBS to .WAV/.MP3? Anyone know how to open that magic window where you can associate extentions with WMP?...I tried to do a reinstall, because that's where you first see it, but apparently it cannot be uninstalled now. :\ (T/ ) 01:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Videolan VLC Media player ftw? --◄mendel► 10:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hi The theme of your jokes 'n' quotes seems to be god and cigarettes. What are those for anyway?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :You fail(ed) at making new headers at the bottom of the page. :I have stuff on a wide variety of topics; if those two seem to be more prominent, then meh. Some of the bit more risque, unfunny, or blatantly offensive I leave out. Anyway, every time someone solves a riddle, I post them something as a kind of reward, because I am too poor to give anything in-game. (except junk. and in any case that's too clumsy system) Should I do something else? (T/ ) 02:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::You should stand on your ears!— Powersurge360 02:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Do I look elfin to you? (T/ ) 02:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::: You should chew through metal and play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars" using only a nunchuck and a dish of butter, then post a video of it.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) How should I know if you are elven or not. Someone won't supply the pictures! — Powersurge360 02:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Pics or it didn't happen? O'rly. How many naturally blonde Asians do you know? ...I thought so. Here is an idea, how about every person still active on GuildWiki post their pics, and then I'll post mine. Or not. (T/ ) 05:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) prO Player: Is not hard. You should probably exclude that as an option. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and ` is the odd one out, you don't need to press the shift key to type it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Curse you, I figured both those out, but you posted first because I was busy updating armor galleries. >.> —Dr Ishmael 04:05, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::I know about Flux Matrix, but that is not a fair way to solve it so I won't count it. :\ Gj on the `, though. (That's what you get for all work and no play, Doc! :p) (T/ ) 05:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, that was a languagist riddle. For me: ::::* shifted: & ! ) ' ` _ ( * ? : & " > % $ ::::* Alt-ed: ~ @ { | } ::::* unshifted: # + ´ * < ^ :::: + is unshifted for you, too, if you use the one on the numeric keypad. ::::--◄mendel► 10:17, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::No numpad on laptop without using the retarded function key. (T/ ) 14:33, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Spot the Reference The Answer (42 obvious HGttG reference) + 4,123,891,318th digit of Pi - grand total of Water and Ghost-type Pokemon over all series (54, unless you're including half water/ghost pokemon) * total health of the Pokey Statue(99,999,999) + Numeric name of a legendary Final Fantasy weapon(2, from Excalibur 2 or Javelin "II" or Tiptaptwo? 7, from Seventh Heaven? 100, from Masamune 100? Probably none of them...). Raised to the power of the number of candles in the Shadow Queen's lair(6). Divided by the AP cost of Luminaire + Bahamut summon in FFIV (What about it?). ((((((42+PiDigit-54)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^6)/LuminareAP)+BahamutSummon) How wrong am I? Too tired to finish, I'll try and finish it tomorrow, unless someone does it for me. --Totally Imbalanced 05:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Correct, no answer, I'll take any Water/Ghost even if it's not pure type, correct (although depends on version, I heard), incorrect weapon but you get the idea, wrong Shadow Queen (iirc), Luminaire is not from Final Fantasy, sum its AP cost with the MP cost of Rydia's Bahamut summon in FFIV. :A nice start though. (T/ ) 05:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::((((((42+PiDigit-110)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^6)/LuminareAP)+60) ... I'm trying to find a way to figure out the Pi one, short of downloading all the digits between 4billion and 5billion and sorting through it ... All I can find on Luminare is it's MP, and I still don't know the FF weapon ... Oh well, I have all day ::OK, MP cost, I forget sometimes since many different measurements exist. AP, MP, SP, and more weird ones... The FF weapon is obscure because it's from older game. Also I am pretty sure there are more than six candles, otherwise the synchronized "lights out" wouldn't look impressive at all. (like the scene in Kung Fu Panda, if you saw that movie). (T/ ) 13:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::By the way, Luminaire is in Chrono Cross too. 14:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Such a cool-sounding/looking move, but I tend to use Confuse instead... Does it have a different AP cost in CC as opposed to CT? I've never got my hands on CC yet. For the purposes of this riddle I want the cost in Chrono Trigger. (T/ ) 17:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::The entire skill system in CC is radically different; I don't recall if they even used AP at all. It was a good game as RPGs go, and quite attractive graphically too. Unfortunately, I bought my copy used, and the first disc had a scratch that froze the half-game cinematic. I was SO close to disc 2, but I never got there. 17:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, so maybe I should get PS emulator eventually, as much as I hate them. I feel for you...it's not cool being Error 007'd while fighting Disc of Chaos after slogging through at 60% DP for 2hr. (at Norn: "If you trade hits, you will die." <- sage advice) I've also done some long dungeons in other RPG just to have the game crash because I accidentally touched the Gameboy...or such. :\ I wish all games had "save state" capability like you can do on some emulator, it makes disaster recovery so much easier. (T/ ) 17:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::((((((42+PiDigit-110)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^45)/(20+60) ... Is it 45? The scene I was talking about before was when you were actually fighting her in Paper Mario Two. Still can't find the FF weapon (is it in another language?), and I'm about to resort to downloading the 4,100,000,000th through 4,200,000,000th digits of pi, and just sorting through them.--Totally Imbalanced 20:10, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, before the fight begins, during the cutscene there should be a whole lot more. Right?...The FF weapon is from an older Final Fantasy but it is in English, though the game is obscure. There are...easier ways to get Pi digits. (T/ ) 01:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ((((((42+7-110)*99,999,999)+7)^Candles)/(20+60) ...Finally found the FF weapon. only missed it before because I was looking at normal FF games, and totally skiped over FF Legend II. Ended up downloading 100mil digits of pi and found 7. Having a hard time with the candles ... My only access to the queen's room is through Youtube videos, and it's hard to get a good count due to fast camera movement and crappy framerate ... Total equation (before Candle input, but whatever); (-6099999932^candles)/80 Someone finish it ... In doing this, I've had to download and sort through 100mil digits of pi, sort through 21 Final Fantasy full item lists, gotten an oddly bad (bad meaning crappy) virus that somehow got through my defenses, and download a new malware program to remove said virus. --Totally Imbalanced 23:34, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :...Wow! :O For going above and beyond to attempt this mission, I'll give you complementary credits for completion when it is done even if your answer is not correct (have to check it myself). I'm sorry about your computer... >.- To be honest, I am surprised why anyone would bother with such an effort for a little thing like this. I mean, it is rewarding in and of itself (you know more about some of my favorite games, now!), but still...there is no material reward. I guess you people must simply enjoy the challenge. I know that throwing down a challenge can be an effective motivation, but I didn't think it applied here. (T/ ) 09:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) "(unless caps lock is on)." Caps doesn't matter for sich thing. Only works with letters ;) Also, I should convince Prog to scrim often again.. 1337 damage shouldn't be too hard? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 07:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I remember a "master caps lock" or such which would lock the entire keyboard to caps. (T/ ) 12:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sticky Keys? --Totally Imbalanced 21:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Qwyzzle Entropy, you should become the next author of Qwyzzle, if you've played it, you know what I mean. Here's the link http://home.planet.nl/~Qwyzzle, but the site is down at the moment. Some people are trying to get it back up and running. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 09:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't have enough dedicated time for such a more serious program, nor do I have the riddles (I'm running short, flying on whim now). But that's an honor to be recommended for the position. (T/ ) 12:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Out of curiosity Which college do you go to? Because you said it's in New York, and it would be kind of cool if we were going to the same college. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 15:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Only a one letter difference, I'm afraid. :p Sorry. (T/ ) 17:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::That'd make me lol. --Shadowcrest 21:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) LoZ Which are in your opinion the top 4 games (this is actually very tough for me). --Shadowcrest 21:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Link's Awakening, Oracle of Seasons were my four most favorites, in no particular order. I'd have to say that overall, I would rank Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time as the top two, but can't decide which. Why is that? Well...it's just way, way different playing on console than on little piddly handheld. The experience is so much more immersive. Oracle of Ages is a good enough game, but the sheer increase in difficulty compared to Oracle of Seasons is really off-putting, since it isn't appreciably more entertaining as a result. Wind Waker is...different...from other Zelda games. It's a great game, don't get me wrong. But I don't think it is really a fair comparison to any of the others. It definitely earns mad points for hilarity, but that's not all a Zelda game should have. A Link to the Past is a classic, but at the same time that hinders how I can rate it. It is one of the best Zelda games in terms of completeness and execution, but I've never particularly cared for it as a "fun to play" game. Minish Cap was a great comeback and a very good game. But it didn't have that same sort of retro, rock'n'roll, good time fun feel that I get from some of the older Zelda handhelds. Kinstone Fusions was BS too. The original Zelda is a classic in terms of laying groundwork for future games, but unless you are really into retro gaming it can't possibly be considered a great game by today's standards of graphics, music, controls, etc. It's just too old. Link's Adventure was major lulz ("Link // The time has come // To save -- the Princess Zelda! // ...and now the children don't play..." oh god, that song was so epic, they should have put it in Brawl). Link's Crossbow Training hardly counts as a complete game. Four Swords is a remake of A Link to the Past. ...I could explain more if you wanted. (T/ ) 01:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Link Awakening, Link's Awakening, Link's Awakening! (DX) 01:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, DX indeed. Color Dungeon was fun. And it remixed the original dungeon music! ("Theme of Love" I think it was called?) (T/ ) 01:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Marin was my first video game love. 01:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Some of the photos are epic lulz too. Link running away from BowWow...the one where Marin lands on you after you fall down the well. Too bad there isn't one for Marin grabbing the Trendy Game Guy. :) Good times...I'm also very fond of Red Clothes + Piece of Power = crazy fast kills on some bosses :) It really was a great game wasn't it. I especially remember using "Magic Powder" to set dogs and chickens on fire. :> (T/ ) 02:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Remember the screen filled with tall grass right below the shop that you could farm mindlessly for hours? I always did that and bought the Shovel and Bow & Arrows before the first dungeon. Also, monkey glitching. 02:28, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have missed out on so much by not playing zelda handheld games. I want to cry now. Or go out and but all of them. Either way. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:34, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's no reason to but them all now, just download the ROMs. GB and GBC games should be easy to find. 02:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The problem being that I generally dislike pirating stuff. Old-fashioned of me, I know, but still. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well in that case, eBay. 02:46, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I bought mine from eBay. It was uber cheap, so now they must be like $1.00 . My personal favorite bugs were Flying Rooster + Boomerang and...stealing from the shop. "I wasn't kidding when I said to pay! And now you'll pay the ultimate price!" *BZZZZT* "That's a naughty boy, THIEF! Who taught you to look in other people's drawers?" ... one time I started a game using a different name, so in the opening scene it went thus: Tarin: Ho there, Tarin! You're up! How did I know your name? Well...I saw it on the back of this here shield!" ...even though it's not really that funny, I was laughing for hours. And yes, I spent some of my finest Zelda hours farming the bushes. Grass cutting in Link's Awakening puts grass cutting in any other game to shame. :> Except for maybe at the Fish Pond in Twilight Princess, when you run out of Rupees from playing the stupid marble game. :| (T/ ) 03:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : I ask because it was interesting that at Zeldapedia most of the people said Majora's Mask was their favorite, and- since I knew you had played most (if not all) of them- I asked you, and I find even more interesting that you didn't even mention it. I thought people wouldn't think it was a top game just because of how unrelated it is to the rest of the games... at least all the other N64/GC games had a connected storyline. It was fun, yeah, but I didn't think it would be rated top. I never played the Oracle games... my friend Kyle had one of them (I forget which, though I think Seasons) long ago, but I was never interested enough to get it myself. All I really saw was Subrosia, and for some reason I really didn't feel like getting it after seeing it. :I don't know which I have in the top four- all I can definitively place are Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. The other 3 I have in consideration are Link to the Past, Majora's Mask, and Wind Waker. I loved playing all of them. The original LoZ was bleh (so I herd Dodongo dislikes smoke, hbu?), and Phantom Hourglass was fun, but it wasn't great (I hated Tetra anyway). I have Link's Awakening (in the Eagle Tower I think it's called), but I haven't touched it in ages. I have Four Swords, but I didn't finish it (and then lost my large GC memory card, so now I can't anyway), but I relatively enjoyed what I did play. I need Minish Cap still, and I agree that Link's Crossbow Training doesn't count. --Shadowcrest 00:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::I HATED Majora's Mask! Hated it so much. Having to reset everything every few hours was the most miserable experience of my life. Such a bad game. I never even finished it, I just watched my little brother finish it. 00:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::See Felix's comment. The game itself isn't inherently bad, but it's just too...un-Zelda. There are fun quirks, of course - no other Zelda game lets you transform into a Deku scrub, Goron, Zora, or the ubercool Fierce Deity Link. Still, those are rather petty consolations for a game that has... *Lame-ass music compared to nearly any other Zelda. *Incomprehensible storyline and almost no relation to other Zelda games. *No Ocarina :\ (iirc) *Lack of FUN. *Disappointing resolution at the end. Who the hell cares about lonely Skull Kid? *Appearance of Tingle. (iirc) :::Bleh. Anyway - Subrosia is only in Seasons. It's a fun place. I think one thing which really misses for Majora's Mask is that it doesn't feel epic like other Zelda do at times. It feels like "some damn fool crusade", as Obi-Wan would say, for no real purpose. I just have this distinct lack of motivation to ever continue in Majora's Mask. I will concede, though, that the final boss fight is quite a bit more challenging than some others in the series. (T/ ) 14:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ages was the harder one, right? MM has an ocarina; it even changes into pipes, drums, and a guitar. And it had the ballad of the wind fish- I can't tell you how many times I've sang that song in my head. But the Elegy of Emptyness was the most ugly, annoying song... and we had to play it a billion times in that idiotic dungeon. Why isn't it fun? Other than resetting every three days, I liked it a lot. Tingle is lulz (except for when he's a cheap bastard in WW). Tingle Tingle kooloo limPAH! imo. Ganon is always noob, and when I played MM 10 million years ago I *had* to use the FD mask to beat Majora. Also, you forgot that game's severe lack of Zelda. She only appears in a stupid cutscene reteaching forgetful Link the Song of Time. At least nowadays she shoots arrows or uses magic or something. --Shadowcrest 22:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, a Zelda game without Zelda! How awesome is that? MM is horrible, or maybe I just suck because I can't get past the 3rd dungeon in that game -_-. I happened to enjoy Ages more than Seasons though. Cress Arvein 22:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I liked Ages more too, although that may just be because it was the one I played first. <3 Nayru, <3 Din. 01:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::No Magic Boomerang. No Roc's Cape. No Magnet Gloves. Hyper Slingshot >>>> Seed Shooter. "Time Warp" theme isn't as effectively or creatively done as I believe the seasons theme was. I will grant that Veran is a much more fun boss fight since you can actually lose...well, actually, in general the Ages bosses are more challenging and hence more fun. But I still think overall the game isn't as good. Certainly there are more things I would consider "annoying yet necessary" compared to Seasons. I'll also have you know that most of the real Zelda fanbase is deadly allergic to Tingle and it is a good example of Nintendo introducing more gayness to attract more fans. In short, it is disappointing. If there ever was a chance in any game to kill Tingle, I'd do it...There is a fine line between annoying but funny (Mr. Resetti) and annoying without purpose (Tingle). Complete miss... (T/ ) 09:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Other than resetting every three days, I liked it a lot. If you couldn't finish a dungeon/sidequest in three days, you were really slow. If you used the Inverted Song of Time and failed you should be even more ashamed. :P -- 17:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) prO Player "Find a way to deal exactly 1,337 damage in Guild Wars (in one packet), and take a screenshot for proof. Flux Matrix does not count. (Rank 5)" What about 1337 heal? Dmg is rather undo-able. Prog and I have tried with Wild Blow, a ton of buffs on a Frenzy/Healsig Warrior without Armor, and topped around 700. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:09, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :You just have to use the same (presumable Infuse?) trick with a slight twist. I expect half credit for that comment if someone else uses that before I get a chance. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:07, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::...wouldn't losing 1337 health with infuse work just as well? --Shadowcrest 22:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Meh. That's not as fun, though. Either way, it would help if I had a guild with active members so I'd have people to do this kind of thing with. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Wild Blow isn't the strongest damage you could do, though. GB isn't technically "damage", but I might let things like that slide if this proves to be too difficult. (T/ ) 09:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::No, but even 40 armor ignoring damage won't boost damage by 600 :P And, Decap disallows Avatar of Lyssa. We used Wild Blow/AoL because we didn't feel like restarting the whole buffing sequence every swing, just to wait for a crit (we had some Adren skills to charge, so it took a while), and since I was casting Healing Signet as he struck, AoL would deal some bonus damage. Keen Chop didn't exist yet :P :::::D/W vs W/Mo aside: Using my Sin's Scythe, I've hit 191 in one Chilling Victory, not counting additional Cold damage. And that's with Aura of Holy Might, Vow of Strength, Strength of Honor, Asuran Scan and a crit. Sure, it was an AL 60 target, but I doubt you'll be able to increase your damage by 1k by switching to weaker targets. So, GB will probably come into play to deal 1337 damage, but that's so easy. Get a Health Difference of 2674 and cast. One guy with a Vamp weapon would carry GB, and degen low. The other is enchanted beyond recognition, so he has 2700 HP (Symbiosis lols). The GB guy degens to point 26 hp and casts. Done. You can porbably get away with 3 heroes. Monk/Ranger with Symbiosis and Enchants, 3 Monk heroes, one with BR/enches and the rest with: 4 Maintained enches, and random, long lasting enches. :::::Who's up for a scrimmage? ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 09:44, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I can't give any better hint than that. :> GL though, you ought to video it since if you manage 1337 damage it will be quite epic. (T/ ) 10:37, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha, I need to wait for my new computer if I want to make a video :P My current computer has a slight lagg on screenies, let alone videos ^^" And yeah, there are many means of dealing damage. Siege hits for 8k, but I doubt you can get it to 1337 without burning daylight like mad. Or you could get 6685 HP (enches/Symbiosis again), then drag along Defiant Was Xinrae. 20% is the dmg cap, which is 1337. Spells won't deal enough damage, since you can't buff 'em enough, or they deal damage in many, many packets (old Pain of Disenchant was fun. Prog and I loaded up the Guild Lord with ~30 enches, then PoD and Gaze of Contempt. Was quite an awesome sight to behold, but the Amu of Protection kept him from dieing). At least, I think so. Anyways, there's, so far, 3 ways from my view: Infuse (Easy as pie), Grenth's Balance (requires another player and some coordination), Siege (hard numbercrunshing, need exactly 6685 hp). Well, and Flux ofcourse, but that one's excluded. Maybe I can find an Undead creature, low level with Frenzy. JI + AoHM + Vos +etcetc = gg? Brb, looking through bestiary... --- -- (s)talkpage 10:46, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::: /facepalm. Hellhound. Brb, chopping Undead :D --- -- (s)talkpage 10:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Bah, way to much micro with heroes... Still, :Got me a neat 602 shot (^not on one character, ofcourse.. I needed a Monk). Could be a lot higher, since I have r1 Kurz (used Kurz AoHM) and r0 Asuran, didn't use Weaken Armor, Anthem of Envy and whatever other buffs. Orders won't function with the Holy dmg, btw. I should grind some Asuran rank for better shots, and perhaps get r3 Kurz or something. And need a second player (Great Dwarf Weapon ftfw). Ooooh, and "By Ural's Hammer!". --- -- (s)talkpage 11:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::you need a second player viper? unless you find someone else i can assist you. ''Kurtan'' 12:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Get 1337 + ~50 health with symbiosis, etc, and let shadow form fall off. That counts as damage. --Neutronium 06:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Not really :P Shadow Form "damage" is actually life loss. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, I'll show you the two easy ways...first, you can use Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support. Second, you can get owned by N.O.X. with a crazy number of bit golems active. I was getting damages easily over 1,000. (T/ ) 10:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I thought we had to deal exactly 1337 damage? --- -- (s)talkpage 11:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That whole N.O.X. fight was pretty funny, because we coincidentally brought a stunning strike paragon. He never got a single attack off. It was plain ridiculous. --Neutronium 22:17, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If you grind numbers exactly perfectly, you could theoretically deal 1337 damage with Sniper Support, and N.O.X. could hit you for 1337 damage. I only said "find a way to deal 1337 damage other than Flux Matrix"; I didn't say that the player had to be the one doing it. Don't forget that Simple Thievery used to be able to steal Monster skills, too. :> (T/ ) 14:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I thought the idea was to find a way to "deal" 1337 damage - I take that to mean that an infuse wouldn't count... I suppose you could count GB, but that seems really hard to do (and also a little bit like cheating). For the record: We came so damn close just today without using either aforementioned tactic. I'm sure it's do-able! Just have to find the right combo :P --Raj4h 00:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, nice job. What was your strategy? I'll give a bigger reward for less cheap ways to do it, though like I said I'll allow any of the above. Anything except Flux Matrix. You can do Infuse or GB even though they aren't really "damage", since it is still a leet achievement. But it's less impressive. (T/ ) 03:59, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::It was a guild scrimmage, using lightning orb @ 18 air magic vs an unarmored opponent with frenzy/heal sig. A guildie and I were attempting to get the biggest damage packet ever (without GB or infuse), and it just happened to work out - almost! Our biggest packet so far is 2403. Expect an update on that soon though --Raj4h 07:05, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, I better be quick getting Prog to scrim and numbercrush a bit ;) Nice shots, I say. Too bad you couldn't see what was happening, tho. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, I am surprised that it did so much damage, Lightning Orb in PvP doens't cause Cracked Armor... (T/ ) 01:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::^My thoughts, but not about the CA. CA doesn't work when your AL is below 60, assuming lv20. I don't know how CA functions when your AL and level are below max, though. Weaken Armor casting Devourers really feels redundant in Old Ascalon ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I had forgotten that. But you just gave a new idea for a possible anomaly. Easy way to test would be a lv1 Canthan War, unarmored, use Tomes to get Frenzy and Healsig, go scrimmage. (T/ ) 21:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::According to my calculations, if you have a player who has -40 armor from Healsig, and is under Frenzy, and you have Rank 16 attribute, and you are Level 20, and you have no armor penetration...you have to deal roughly 78 base damage to reach 1337 damage. I am sure there are a bunch of skills for that. (T/ ) 23:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::A quick google search reveals a good skill for that purpose. Or two others to tweak the damage by one point either way. And two more to tweak the final damage. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Something seems to be wrong with my calculations or the template. Will debug later. (T/ ) 23:49, 10 September 2008 (UTC) call_out("replace_favicon", 1); Does anyone know how to override the favicon on GW2W? I'm feeling anarchistic so I want to change it to the GuildWiki Swords and Shields logo. L: I think ANet locked it against simple .JS hacks though...I'm running the same .JS on both sites but it does not work over there. Perhaps it's because the image isn't on the ANet servers, but the Wikia ones? I couldn't upload it over there, either, because that would be a major copyvio. I suppose I could render my own from GW itself...hm... (T/ ) 12:33, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Shop the swords out and put other swords in, like Longswords. Then disguise it as a screenshot edited with Photosoup :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::So are you saying that is the problem? That I need to target an image on ANet's servers instead of Wikia's? I could probably choose something else... (T/ ) 20:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Copyvio is not an issue. The icons were made by LordBiro under GDFL, so you'd be fine porting them over. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Orite. :\ (T/ ) 20:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) disable interwiki link So there is this page on GW2W which is an interwiki link: Gw1:Guild_Wars_Utopia. It transfers to that page on GWW. But, when that page is linked to via their Candidates for Deletion, it says that the link is invalid or broken. However if I just go there directly it seems to work fine and I get transferred... Now the problem is that I want to delete that page on GW2W (obviously - it's in Candidates for Deletion!), but I don't know how to access such a page and disable the redirecting or whatever is used to transfer me. &redirect=no does nothing. Any ideas? By the way, reason I ask these things here and not on GW2W is because I can probably get a response here quicker :> (T/ ) 21:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Try this. I get a permission error because I'm not an admin, but it might work for you. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 21:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::See Guild Wars 2 Wiki talk:List of candidates for deletion; it's already been discussed before. Also, Wizardboy, that link leads to the Index.php page. --R Phalange 22:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::This different layout takes some getting used to. Thank you. (T/ ) 23:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-orphaned articles Why'd you change that instead of making the category and subpage for it? It's not hard. --◄mendel► 10:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand how the system works. Feel free to do it properly...all I know is that there's this subpage which shouldn't be messed with or linked to (if I understand the arguments right), and therefore it becomes an orphaned page, except it's not really because it's a subpage and it ought not to be considered possible deletion fodder, etc...? (T/ ) 14:32, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm going to try to explain this clearly, and if I succeed (with your help) I can copy this to the article. ::Orphaned pages are pages that are not linked to. This is usually an indication that they're not integrated into the wiki very well, and the way to fix it is to integrate them: think about which pages could link to it, do a wiki search for the article name, whatever it takes. ::However, there are some exceptions. For example, we endeavour to not link to disambiguation articles, but rather link directly to the intended alternative. This can leave disambiguation pages orphaned, and that is a good thing. ::Another common exception are pages that are transcluded onto other pages; they're usually subpages. You can link to them (some of them make good QR guides), but they're useful even if they're not linked to, and there may be no need to link them. ::We want to remove these pages from so that we see more clearly which pages really need editorial attention. The idea is to create a link somewhere to make the wiki software think that the page is not lonely any more. The easiest way is to collect all those links in a special article. (Another way would be to maka a link on the including page and disguise it with display:none, which is simple if you do the inclusion via template anyway, but we currently don't do that.) :: However, what with this wiki being quite large and transclusion being used so often, this special article got rather big and unwieldy. Many pages on that big article belonged to categories that should, as a whole, never be on the "orphaned pages" list: for example, the disambiguation pages; or all pages in one of the "subpage" categories. This offered an obvious course of action: split subpages off, one for each category. For example, the subpage GuildWiki:Non-orphaned_articles/Disambiguation has a link to every disambiguation page. What's more, this is done automatically. If you make a new disambiguation page and place it in Category:Disambiguation (which the does for you), it will automatically appear on the list (there may be a short delay if the Wiki is busy). Of course that also happens when you add an appropriate category manually. :: To summarize: the old procedure to make a page non-orphaned is to put a link to it on GuildWiki:Non-orphaned_articles. (That still works, too!) The new procedure is to add the page to a category that is automatically non-orphaned. :: If you find that you want to unorphan a page, but there is no proper category for it, the you can create one - maybe it already exists. To unorphan a category, you make a subpage off GuildWiki:Non-orphaned_articles like the others and put the same template call ( ) on it. The template will read the subpage name and automatically make a link list for the corresponding category. :: Pages that can't be categorized, but still ought to be taken off the orphaned pages list, can still be linked to from the article (old system) - or we create a Category:non-orphaned pages and its automatic list subpage and put all of these lonely pages in there (new system). :: So that's basically what I suggested you might have done. ;-P --◄mendel► 17:21, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::So I put it in the subpages category - isn't that the right thing to do? I can remove the notice I put at the top if that is a problem. I think your explanation is a good one to put to the page, although not everyone would understand necessarily the technical parts. (T/ ) 06:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Could you be so kind and make the "technical parts" bold or italic in my post above? --◄mendel► 09:28, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Jargon and/or things that someone new to Wikis may not understand. What do you want ME to do, though, is still my question. Your original message implies that I did something wrong, but reading through your instructions all I done was categorize the old birthday drop data as a subpage, which puts it into the non-orphans article, etc. So I am confused. (T/ ) 10:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for the highlights, I'm going to ponder them. ::::::My reason for commenting was that, going by your first edit, that category seemed the natural fit for the page. I've considered "category:subpages" to only apply to pages that actually get transcluded; this one's a "legacy page" or archive if anything. Of course, technically subpages are anything with a slash in the name. You chose not to create the category & list page as I would have, but instead chose to recategorize, and I wondered why. My comment wasn't meant as a call to action. ::::::But since you asked, what I would like you to do is the next time you want to use this category, to actually create it, and add the old birthday drop page in. (Hmm, maybe a better way to un-orphan the old birthday page is to actually add a link to the new page or its talk to point out that the history of the old additions is available at (link) - it doesn't help having an archive if we can't find it later). --◄mendel► 11:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Okay. I was unclear about what should have gone into the Subpages category, since I was under the impression as you say that anything with a slash in the name was a subpage. And because this seemed to be the only "legacy page", I thought it would be dumb to make a category with just that one thing in it. (Also, Template:Legacy is for GuildWars related things, not old Wiki articles.) (T/ ) 14:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) hey You probably know about this already, but if you didn't, here is the best VC release to date :). Cress Arvein 00:46, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I have Clu Clu land! RandomTime 05:17, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I did hear about it. Here is my reaction: O HEL YES!! But screw you, Nintendo, that took forever. :\ Oh well, at least one of the greatest games of all time will finally be available to a new generation of players. Now about EarthBound and Chrono Trigger... :\ (T/ ) 06:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::There was a massive rally for EarthBound's VC release a week ago. Don't count on Chrono Trigger being released anytime soon due to Chrono Trigger DS coming out soon. Cress Arvein 05:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh well...it's not like Nintendo gives a flying fuck at a rolling donut about its hardcore fans anyway. (T/ ) 10:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Me wants Banjo-Tooie :( --Macros 13:06, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I loath you, Cress. You got the Mario RPG song stuck in my head.. -- 22:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::It seems to me like if you can get a working ROM for a game, Nintendo should be able to make something to the Virtual Console. I guess it must be more difficult than that, though. Since theoretically, there are hundreds or thousands of games more they could put in, but they don't. (T/ ) 14:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::They should add GBC games imo. Oracles and Pokemon anyone? [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 16:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::/signed. Especially since you can't play GBC games on a DS. (T/ ) 16:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Can't you put them in the bottom slot where GBA games go? --Shadowcrest 18:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, I guess not. That's lame. --Shadowcrest 18:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) random Note here so people will read it soonish Don't forget that all the R.O.X., P.O.X., and N.O.X. skills need to be added to Monster Skill. (T/ ) 16:13, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :R.O.X. don't have none. :P That article needs to be overhauled anyway - turn it into a quick-reference style page, or maybe a DPL. Why wasn't it done that way in the first place, I wonder? I'll add that to my list of projects. —Dr Ishmael 16:32, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::R.O.X. has Golem Strike but that is already on the page. However I didn't check whether or not it is identical to the normal version. (T/ ) 16:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::ROX's Golem Strike is the same, yes. —Dr Ishmael 18:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::A quick reference would be something like Icon-Name-Effect-Skill data-Notes-Used by Whom-Can be Disabled? I think the reason it wasn't done like that in the first place, is because they aren't skills that can be used by players so it's not the sort of info/page that someone would come to look at. (Ie. you don't make builds with Monster skills) Also, it was started during Prophecies when there was precious few Monster skills. With each campaign they added some more, and GWEN added a HUGE amount. (T/ ) 16:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've got a mockup ready at User:Dr ishmael/Sandbox/Monster skills dpl, let me know what you think. —Dr Ishmael 18:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Good job on fixing all those monster skills without callthrough, I thought I'd already done that. :-( The big drawback of this list vs. the current one is that it lacks a "used by" column, we'd need some creative dump parsing to do that automatcially. Anyway, I'd prefer bigger icons, say 35 or 40 px. And why not use our standard QR format? I've got a mockup ready at User:M.mendel/Sandbox/Monster skills dpl, let me know what you think. ;) --◄mendel► 19:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't use the standard because this is going to need an extra column or two - "Used by" at least, and maybe "Disable-able" (needs a better name of course, but would require testing against every single monster skill). The duplicate and quest boxes (next to the campaign box, under the stats box) are also completely useless for this list. For "Used by", I was going to go through and add that to all the skill templates as a new parameter, wouldn't be all that hard - there's only 222 of them... —Dr Ishmael 00:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::About icon size: this is going to be one of the longest skill qr articles we've got, except for the " skills quick references", we should probably stick with the smaller icon size. —Dr Ishmael 00:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::With the added columns, the length will be determined by the descriptions column on most screen sizes, not by the icons. At the size they ra enow, you could replace them with generic reddish and yellowish squares and no-one woul notice. If you roll your own QR, I'd just not display any of the generic monster icons. If the "disable-able" affects only very few skills, wouldn't a separate QR be better? What about "stealable"? The used-by means another parse through the current_pages.xml . --◄mendel► 01:03, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::No Monster skill can be stolen since they fixed the Simple Thievery (?) glitch, but I think the disabling column isn't rally needed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::No dump parsing required, I already got the list I need right here. —Dr Ishmael 03:27, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The Disable or Interrupt-Resistant column ought to exist, and it can be a simple check or X. I believe it is important when planning strategies for harder missions and quests. For example, you can use Diversion to totally pwn any Siege Wurm type monster. But Shiro Tagachi won't be affected. What about N.O.X.? I had a great idea where you could do an epic echo chain of Blackouts to keep him permanently locked down. But I don't know if that works. Etc... (T/ ) 04:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Now ZAT!! was Doktor assisted homicide! I prefer the Doc's version, though of course it is still bit messy. The spacing for Effects needs to be standard (ie straight tabbed colums so Adren, Acti, Eng, etc. all line up in same horizontal position down the column). I agree with Mendel that the icons ought to be bigger. I am also wondering what would be the best way to sort...ABC by skill name? Monster used? Campaign? Allied or foe? (T/ ) 04:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Stats width corrected - I missed where I had to assign class="stats" to the td that contained the class="skillstats" table (copying from other qr row templates). I bumped the icons up to 32px. The default sort for DPL is by article name, and the sortable table allows you to re-sort on any column you want - of course, if you think the default DPL sort should be different, there's a couple options available for doing that, but not much. —Dr Ishmael 04:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Coolness. Did you ever notice that no Monster Skills do Health Sacrifice? I think it looks pretty good as is...now that I think about it, most people would logically sort by ABC skillname. Thanks Doc - and that only took you what, a few minutes? :p It's the Machine Revolution taking over! (T/ ) 05:08, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Except Animate Undead. Which isn't on that list, evidently? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) That's because the job queue still kinda sucks at the timely re-processing of pages that include templates after the template is modified. I did a null edit on Animate Undead, and now it shows up in the list. —Dr Ishmael 03:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it was because the template had "no profession" instead of "Profession:Monster" until I fixed it shortly after that post. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it be prO to take /Monster secondary? (T/ ) 03:04, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::It would indeed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:10, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Final(?) version I'm done adding the mosterusedby parm to all the templates, so this table is now fully populated. I didn't include anything on disabling/interrupting right now, because I don't know any easy way to compile that information. —Dr Ishmael 18:46, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, cool. :) For disabling/interrupting...well, that would have to all be done manually, testing with Diversion and a hard interrupt etc. Some are already known as being a yes, no, or interrupt-resistant, usually noted on those pages. Others have never been tested. Some which have crazy recharge or activation (Knock, Metamorphosis, etc) don't need to be tested because it is irrelevant. Instant activation or permanent skills are also irrelevant, except maybe for disable...I guess it could be a project to work on over time, as it would comprise research in all four campaigns across all three continents, from the beginning of the game all the way to elite missions. Hehe. And of course some PvP. (T/ ) 21:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::I can go ahead and put the columns into the template for those, and then you or whoever can add the parameters to the individual skill templates as the research gets compiled. Blanks will be displayed for any skills that don't have the parameters, of course. ::Should this be moved into mainspace now/soon? Should it just replace the current tables on the Monster skill article? —Dr Ishmael 21:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::I vote replace the current table since it is just miles better and more up-to-date too. Put a notice with instructions on the page for people to add in info for interrupt/disable as they see fit, to each monster skillpage. (T/ ) 22:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Random woohoo Tom Brady is injured and out for the SEASON with a torn ACL! WOOHOO! --Gimmethegepgun 01:53, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :WOOHOO! Now to wait until Brett Favre gets hurt. Cress Arvein 02:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::WOOHOO!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:35, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::So I assume you're a Jets fan then? If he gets injured, then he's not gonna be throwing his massive number of interceptions to the opposing team any more. Otherwise, if you're not a Jets fan, I think you should reconsider and hope he stays healthy again :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) HALP My favicon is acting like a paint shaker gone berserk (Spot the reference), when I am on a "special" page like my Watchlist or Recent Changes it is the GuildWiki logo like I have specified in my .JS ... but when I am on any other kind of page it reverts to the Wicked Wikia W. Why now? :(((((( (T/ ) 04:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I highly suspect it's because Wiki has turned on the URL rewriting Javascript that is to compensate for redirect URLs not changing to the new page. Why am I not surprised the first version is buggy? See w:Forum:Redirects. I wish Dr Ishmael would develop soem combat code that allows us to disable some of teh Wikia Javascript functions (the one that fills the searchbox would be another contender). --◄mendel► 04:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::A Javascript war with Wikia? Epic... :\ Well, at least this is better than simple "doesn't work anymore". In her left hand, she held the Light of Hope, and in her right the Sword of Mana. (Spot the reference!) (T/ ) 04:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sword of Mana, I fucking love that game.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 04:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a so-so game, but I am highly biased because I played the REAL Sword of Mana, aka Final Fantasy Adventure. Old skool. Now, THAT was a great game for its day. I still personally find it much more enjoyable. (T/ ) 05:08, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Using firefox and monobook and having no changes to my .js or .css regarding the favicon whatsoever, I have the guildwiki logo everywhere. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh. IE is fecked up, then. (T/ ) 05:08, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, I see it in FX3 with Monobook. Wizardboy, it only does this for redirects with anchors, like Travel quest. Check that and see what happens. —Dr Ishmael 05:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I just had an EVIL idea. What if we went and took out the Wicked Wikia W altogether? ...or is that file not accessible by us? (T/ ) 05:21, 8 September 2008 (UTC) another random callout I need a PvPer to help me reach HA someday. Anyone? No one would take a PvE player at Team Arenas, and trying to win there with a P.U.G. is dumb. (T/ ) 15:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :You mean, get 5 wins in TA? That's easy if you know the lame meta. Usually it's just 2 back/midliners, some physical that just c-spaces everything to tiny bits and one other, which can be just about anything... However, if you don't want to run lame crap, I wish you a lot of good luck to get 5 bad teams ;) Although there are some times where TA is deserted, which means you'll find quite a lot of RA teams. Easy wins are rather easy <3 If I misunderstood what you said: My apologies. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, I've not been doing much PvP either, so I guess I would join you if you'd like. --◄mendel► 17:21, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::If you see me on, I can monk (or do whatever, if you don't need a monk). And if anyone else in my guild is on I could probably drag them along. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 18:28, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Warwick said she would help too. So it looks like we have a team :P (T/ ) 23:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't take Warwick, she abuses TA monks. 01:21, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shadowcrest will volunteer if warwick is rejected :P --Shadowcrest 01:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I can (in order of effectiveness) Mes, Cripslash, or monk if you need any of those. If you want me to run a dom build though, you need to let me know in advance so I can warm up my reflexes before the match. — Powersurge360 02:01, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can (in order of effectiveness) kill or heal. 02:33, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Too late - jio, dejh, and I helped her out with epic triple hammerway. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, Wizardboy happens to actually be in my timezone now and so he was the only one online. But thanks anyways to others. I am surprised at so many offers! We were running a pretty terribad build which was...amusing to lose to. Took out a few pseudo balanced teams, lost to duo monks and Hexway...but we got exactly five wins. So it was okay. ::::::::::Now if someone can teach me how to play balanced, I can participate in HoH runs or such. :> Probably the only build I could even try to run is R/Mo Cripshot with Mending Touch, since I have a little experience with that. (T/ ) 04:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Interestingly, you don't need five consecutive wins... just five wins over the course of your entire life. 04:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Kay-o. I'm just saying it was coincidence that after the match which unlocked HA (5th win), we lose to Hexway which was a perfect counter so to speak. (T/ ) 04:13, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Felix, I strongly recall you need 5 consecs. Ah well, doesn't really matter. Congrats Entropy :) And if you want to get to HoH, you probably won't play balanced a lot, until you're at least r6+. You'll rarely find a worthy (s)talkpage 14:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::5 (10?) consecs for RA...I forgot about the whole "guild" thing, I was hoping maybe I could just run with some of you dudes after practicing a bit. Heh. Too bad I can't do full H/H in HoH. (Why is it called the Hall of Heroes then?) (T/ ) 01:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::For HA it's five over your career as a PvP player. For TA it's a streak. — Powersurge360 03:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::I believe those are mutually exclusive conclusions. (T/ ) 03:09, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I think he meant HA for the first one. It's definitely five ever (not necessarily consec) to unlock HA, because we only got four consecutive wins last night, not five - we didn't get a glad point :( ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, lapsis linguae, I was thinking about the end of my sentence at the beginning of the sentence. Fixed now. — Powersurge360 03:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I've never played TA before...? How did I get 5 wins? (T/ ) 04:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Did you get one with an RA team, maybe? But I distinctly remember a conversation along the lines of the following: Lana Irving: HA unlocked Nyzant Kreng: We should try to win this one too for a glad point Anjiru Kuro: Gogo one more for a style point Nyzant Kreng: That too Lana Irving: What are style points? Pie Wizardboy: Not in-game :P Nyzant Kreng: oh crap, hexway. We're screwed ::::::¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::So what are glad points? :p I thought we had hit 5 wins right there when I said that. I know that I got to TA on a streak with an RA team which was a PvP monk, me as W/N with Plague Touch and Parasitic Bond, and two other...but I don't remember getting a win there. Hmm, I guess that must be what happened then. Oh well. (T/ ) 04:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) "Which is more famous?" I voted LAME. It's been around longer, and has been used way more.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:05, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I'd vote for LAME, but for some reason FF isn't letting me. Guess I'll try with... *shudder* IE --Gimmethegepgun 02:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, IE failed at it too, so count that as +1 on LAME. Also for some reason it's spamming up this annoying script error thing involving a null somewhere --Gimmethegepgun 02:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::Votingphail causes me to say LAME, despite it's recent dormancy compared to INAFR. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Because Izzy has lately been giving out more serious buffs than nerfs, I guess that would be why. Usually every time there is a giant skills update change, there would be a few LAMEs. Although I think about 1/2 are placed by me...INAFR though is on its way up because it's much easier to work into any conversation. 6/10, 6/10, better luck next time! Spot the reference. See, easy. Anyway I am amused and appreciative that people would vote so...it makes me feel like I've been useful for at least one thing for sure at GuildWiki. :> Of course even though I made the template (with some help and guidance from other users), the actual acronym LAME was invented by User:Queen Schmuck, who I doubt anyone remembers. ::::I think a book about the history of GuildWiki would be cool. LAME and INAFR would definitely get their own chapters, or at least appendices. I'd consider writing it someday but it is beyond my own personal experiences... (T/ ) 04:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I can't vote - weird RandomTime 05:50, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Known bug, on the wikia board. Btw, archive moar, my school computer is lagging. --Shadowcrest 14:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::But I'm only to 76kb. It's all the same to you, my friend...I think it's all because of you! Do GuildWiki at home, and study at school :p (T/ ) 01:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Also, Wikia is secretly trying to repress the spread of God's Will democracy! Conspiracy! (T/ ) 01:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And on the 16th day of the history of the universe, God turned to the Angel Gabriel and spoke: "Ya know what this place needs? Music, give me your horn." ::::::::And on the 17th day of the history of the universe God spoke to the Angel Gabriel: "Where did all these people come from?" ::::::::And on the 18th day of the history of the universe God went fishing. ::::::::CENSOR THAT WIKIA!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 01:55, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Study during programming 2? We did in a day what would take us a week in programming 1, and then we had nothing to do for a day. It was quite lulz, and my teacher doesn't want to speed up the curriculum too much. I'm even contemplating designing a sig on photoshop at school, because the computers have photoshop2 :P ::::::::Oh, and since I can't vote, LAME. And my home computer is lagging. Badly. I have to type 1 character at a time :P ::::::::Stop ec'ing me. Moving my cursor by clicking causes the page to stop responding. --Shadowcrest 01:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Some of my favorite comics are "Acts of God", "Half-Baked Earth", God saying "Man, these things sure are easy" while making snakes out of the "clay of life", etc. Gary Larson and The Far Side rule. (T/ ) 02:05, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I actually made up te 18 days of the history of the universe at one point. I did not win the school talent contest with it because I was DQed for blasphemy (fail Utah, fail), but I did make the entire school laugh so hard the majority of them needed to find a small empty corner off somewhere to recover.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 02:09, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::LOL! Post to Wiki if you still have it...or even better, YouTube. :D Hey! We ought to have a GuildWiki Talent Contest! (T/ ) 02:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have it still somewhere, however I cannot post a video because my sister wandered off to college with our camera.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 02:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lulz, I have Adobe CS3 on my laptop. Cost a fortune though, and technically can't use it after school ends :\ I prefer Paint for making most simple things, it's more leet. I guess it depends on how complicated you wanna be...when you have, say, a sig which is already a computer graphic you can easily resize that with any number of programs. If you are using a digital photo (like my sig) you need to crop, clean up noise and edges, clarify text, adjust levels, etc... (T/ ) 02:05, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::In RIT's game design and development lab, the image they use on the computers is 70 gigabytes. Vista is like 15 gigs, while adobe stuff takes up a whopping 35 gigs xD Also, we have 60 xbox 360's hooked up to the same gigabit LAN. Which creates some interesting possibilites, considering the number of copies of halo 3 we have in the stock room. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:16, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Dude, I am using 117 gigs out of 150. And I have cleaned up as much as I can :\ I know a transfer student from RIT...I wonder what it is like over there. Maybe I should visit some day. There are mostly Wii's here at RPI. I wonder why. (T/ ) 05:56, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Shadow, stop giving me your lag, I've done a self-EC / double post from 1 click / related thing like 5 times today. That's a record. :\ (T/ ) 06:16, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Quotes I couldn't help but notice, there's an awful lot of quotes on your userpage. You wouldn't happen to be collecting more, by any chance? I know a few good ones (I've been reading some books of quotes recently), and I probably know a few good story-like quotes (which may or may not be too big to quote). I'd be happy to impart unto you small shards of my glorious intellect and wit, if you so desire. Or better yet, shards of other people's glorious intellect and wit, which I have so gloriously collected due to the scope of my intellect and wit. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Put them on your own userpage (or a subpage thereof)? --◄mendel► 14:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::You misunderstand, I don't "collect" quotes - I awarded them for completing various tasks and puzzles. I pull all these from one game, which has an ever-useful function called the Fortune command. I still have more to use when I need them. If you want to use your own, I'd suggest doing something similar instead of just posting them, that's no fun. And it creates less spam. :> (T/ ) 21:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::: When I said "we", officer, I was referring to myself, the four young ladies, and, of course, the goat. From the FreeBSD fortune file. It's huge. --◄mendel► 23:24, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Heard it. That's not where I go though. ::::"Flat tire?" ::::"Damn kid had a bottle under his coat." ::::...yeah. (T/ ) 23:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, I see. Didn't realize the quotes were part of the game rewards there! To the casual observer, it simply seems like a userpage full of fun quotes. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::"This is a list of trivia, tasks, and other things which you may complete on your idle time to please me and boost your cultural literacy. As a reward for your efforts, I will dig up something out of my vast archives of Memorable Quotes, Stories, and Other Things to share. The harder the challenge (1 easy, 5 daunting), the better the reward...though you are free to disagree, of course." no one reads instructions these days :> (T/ ) 03:21, 11 September 2008 (UTC) so i herd in The Marketplace ANet has plans for a new Sin hero drawn up. Name is "SPARKS", he has a horse, he can be from the Am Fah or the Jade Brotherhood. I would say worthless rumour, but considering how suddenly M.O.X. appeared I guess it is not totally infeasible. I guess ANet wants to release more Heroes so there are three of all profession. That means we can expect another Mes, Para, and Rit also. (T/ ) 00:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Probably just a useless rumor. A sin hero on a horse would be stupid, even if they did a sin hero. maybe a Centaur sin. But not a guy on a horse. Hell, does Guild Wars have any horses in any place at all? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:40, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Equine Aegis. 00:41, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Stone Summit Beastmaster is the closest thing. Otherwise, Dolyak Prod Staff. :> Maybe it is a Centaur and the person was confused. They said ANet had "drawn" them... I wonder where the info is from, or if it's totally made up. (T/ ) 00:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :I want the ghost of Althea as a hero... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::She is too hideous. That would be like replacing Tahlkora with Danika zu Heltzer. Although at least Althea didn't/doesn't have horrible scars from plastic surgery. Sebedoh the Mesmer moar plOx! Also, I would like Seer Fiercereign for the other Ritualist hero, and for the other Assassin...uh...an Enchanted Daggers would be fun. (T/ ) 03:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Palawa Joko as a fourth necromancer! 03:14, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::How bout a Shiro'ken Assassin? Or better yet, a Shiro'ken Assassin with Shiro's enslaved spirit in it :D --Gimmethegepgun 03:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::The undead Lich as a fourth necromancer! 03:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::That would be awesome. But I'd rather have him as a Warrior so he could do leaping strikes at foes with his staff, and then get impaled with giant swords as he falls to his demise! Epic mission ^_^ Well, personally I like all the Necromancers, so I wouldn't know who to take out for The Joker. Olias is cool. MoW is awesome. Livia is...yeah. However I can see a problem, what would happen to the Bone Palace when Palawa is out and about?...what would happen when there are more than one of them? ! Personally I'd rather have Sergio. Also, Lich is failsauce, and Shiro'Ken were all destroyed when Shiro kicked the bucket. (T/ ) 03:21, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Alesia's never-before-seen sister Diseasia as a fourth necromancer! 03:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'd take Alesia over Goren any day for Warrior. (T/ ) 03:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There's a difference? 03:30, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wide Warrior is wide. (Bald Monk is bald.) Alesia runs a better build in The Norn Fighting Tournament than Goren does anywhere. :> (T/ ) 03:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::What about the ones in the Realm of Torment? Seriously, I never quite got the lore for that, how was he able to make more when he wasn't an envoy? — Powersurge360 03:49, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Those were really just cheap knock-offs built in Hong Kong by gold farmers. Everyone knows that Shiro, Undead Lich, and Abaddon were really secretly trying to take over the world by underselling their competitors. (T/ ) 04:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::So basically we fought against the free market? -- 17:30, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Sunspears are communists. Never profit alone. 17:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes. Make a userbox. Also, Guild Wars Miners and Traders (can't find link). (T/ ) 17:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Diamond You mean like this: ♦? I get that by pressing the back key on my mouse (far faster than the buttons up top), probably how you got yours. Also, might be relevant: mouse is a Logitech --Gimmethegepgun 03:02, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :I have no such keys. Also, that button is a bitch, I always hit it accidentally and lose my data (when I am using such a mouse). I must have hit some combination with the "." because that is what I had meant to type. "Vs." (T/ ) 03:14, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Eww disambiguation link, bad Entropy! Anyway, if you "have no such keys", then how is that button a bitch? (not being mean, just asking) --Gimmethegepgun 03:19, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::"when I am using such a mouse". reading is gud, mirite? (T/ ) 03:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Usually you can press the forward button and only lose a few seconds of work. Well, at least in FF. I've never had a mouse with a "back" button when using IE :) But doubt IE doesn't have that. --- -- (s)talkpage 06:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Mouse back/forward buttons work with IE and Firefox, yeh. As well as Windows Explorer (you know, that thing with all the folders in it). Weather or not you can press forward to get your typed data back depends both on your cache settings, I think, as well as the website you're on... I know on some websites, if I click to far ahead when I'm writing, I can just go back a page and have it all still there. Some other websites will send you back to an empty page. :::::And yes, I also own a Logitech mouse with back/forward buttons, although I generally just use Alt + left arrow/right arrow to navigate. (and if I'm in the mood to make everything harder, I can edit on my tablet, which has back and forward buttons on the edge of it.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:39, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::You never typed that diamond. --Macros 13:26, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::...lol wtf? XD (T/ ) 17:02, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Forward/back mouse buttons are great!♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠ [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:10, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have a Logitech mouse, yet I don't get those when pushing those buttons while typing... have to use character map to get them. --Macros 01:15, 12 September 2008 (UTC) bah I cant edit your page, and polls dont work, so I vote LAME. — Warw/Wick 18:58, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I totally forgot that I protted it :O D'oh! (T/ ) 01:20, 12 September 2008 (UTC) gems You logged when I was typing a response :( I'll take 2 rubies and all your sapphires when you log back on. I might get a destroyer wep sometime, but not for a long time... and so I don't need the diamonds. Thanks for offering though. --Shadowcrest 21:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, class started. I'll check what people are asking in LA etc., and the trader, and then we can negotiate. If I bothered to run all my characters through Nightfall I could get many more. (T/ ) 01:20, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::I spammed WTB them in Kamadan and never got a response, so... good luck. --Shadowcrest 01:21, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Not uberfail- I'd have been able to vote on your protected page, methinks. --Shadowcrest 01:22, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::I can sell to trader for 3.2k and 3.4k respectively; buying from them costs 4k and 4.2k respectively. So I charge you 3.6k per ruby and 3.8k per sapphire. (T/ ) 01:36, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::How did rubies drop 200g in the past 6 hours? Epic lulz. I accept, for lack of a better option :P --Shadowcrest 01:38, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Get in-game asap then. Ice Cave. (T/ ) 01:45, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm... I still need to fill my Valor Monument, so, how much for those Diamonds? ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:30, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Diamonds are pretty cheap actually, compared to Rubies and Sapphires. I wish I could have predicted that when I was turning in Trade Contracts. Oh well. When you are in-game we can negotiate, but I think it will be around the 700g mark (iirc). :::::::Btw, I have another Sapphire for you, Shadowcrest. (T/ ) 16:55, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wtb. --Shadowcrest 21:18, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Uh, Shadowcrest, yeah, so after Assault on the Stronghold I got distracOH SHINY! I'll try to connect soonish. And since I now have your IGN, that'll help move things along. You still need those I'm assuming. --JonTheMon 21:24, 12 September 2008 (UTC) favicon is still messed up for me. Unless I am on a special page it is the WWW. It can't be IE since I've already killed and resurrected it multiple times now, along with the cache, temp files, etc. Help? (T/ ) 07:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :It hasn't worked for me since Wikia took over, actually. 08:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::It mostly works for me in FF3. Look at the page source of the article you're viewing, somewhere near the top you should find ::Go and load http://images.wikia.com/gw/images/6/64/Favicon.ico now, do you see the correct icon? If not, your browser has the wrong one cached, reload it. ::Do you have custom JavaScript rewriting the icon? IE7 only sees the correct icon after the Wikia Javascript has updated it, before that, it shows the explorer icon. --◄mendel► 08:13, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::The correct icon displays for me at that link. My .JS does this: // correct the favicon function changeFavicon( url ) { var head = document.getElementsByTagName( 'head' )0; var link = document.createElement( 'link' ); link.rel = 'shortcut icon'; link.type = "image/x-icon"; link.href = url; var links = head.getElementsByTagName( 'link' ); for ( var i = 0; i < links.length; i++ ) { if ( linksi.rel 'shortcut icon' ) { head.removeChild( linksi ); break; } } head.appendChild( link ); } LoadAfter = function() { changeFavicon( 'http://images.wikia.com/gw/images/6/66/GuildWiki_icon.png' ); } addOnloadHook(LoadAfter); I never see the IE icon unless I am editing a page or such. I see the Wicked Wikia W while looking at pages normally; and the GuildWiki icon when I am on a Special: type page. (T/ ) 11:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Now I broke it completely and I never get any icon except for IE Error on normal pages. :( The normal Favicon will show up briefly sometimes, and also appears when I am not logged in. But I prefer the .png image that I have listed there, since it's bigger, clearer, and transparant background. The favicon has whitespace background. (T/ ) 11:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::I now get different icons depending on what namespace I am in - Special, Main, GuildWiki... This isn't cool. Maybe it's time I converted to FF. (T/ ) 12:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I don't recall using any .css or .js hack to change my favicon, myself. However, it is usually the swords-and-shield, and sometimes switches to the Wicked Wikia W. Using FF 2 here. Still, I prefer FF over IE, for several reasons. One being the tabs-on-startup: I start where I left off the other day. It's lovely. Don't know if IE has implemented that by now, but when I switched it hadn't. And you get ABP/ChatZilla. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:20, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I see one problem - the URL in your JS doesn't exist, .../6/'66'/... should be changed to .../6/'64'/... —Dr Ishmael 15:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I know. I don't want the 64 image though...and now, Wikia changed something where images are stored in some totally new place, which is like nocookies.wikia.net or such. So I dunno how to get around that redirect and find out where the GuildWiki icon.png got moved to. (T/ ) 15:20, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Dr, the 404 stems from the fact that Mediawiki wikified the apostrophe; remove that from the URL and you'll find it is quite valid. Entropy, get IcoFX (it is free) and make a transparent .ico of your .png and upload that. See wikipedia:Favicon. --◄mendel► 15:36, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Read that, does the .ico extention make all the difference? Since I am very sure that .png is also supported, and I know that it was working just fine for awhile. (T/ ) 15:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::You can link that way, just not off-wikia. Maybe we ought to try displaying other wiki's images: http://images.wikia.com/guildwars/fr/images/b/bc/Wiki.png ::::::Anyway, I was thinking of replacing the wiki's favicon with something transparent, if possible, not just yours. w:c:fr.guildwars actually has one. --◄mendel► 15:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: *beep*ing apostrophes. >.> —Dr Ishmael 16:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Yay, it works now! .ico format is the key I guess. Thank you Mendel - that program is awesome considering it's free. (T/ ) 20:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :http://www.pricelesswarehome.org/ ftw. Free software for almost any task, selected by an internet community that values free software that is also free of ads and worse. :-) --◄mendel► 00:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::...Incredible! :O Are you sure they won't kill you now for revealing their secrets to the Wikimasses? :D (T/ ) 00:26, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Ono. I failed sanity check. Mostly because the hidden message went in the summary bar and not the page... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 14:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, 110 kb archive moar. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 14:51, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::GZ, if you played Pokemon Gold or Silver you'd get the reference. Varnishing Gurus and stuff is cool. ::WTB 200k archive. Set a new record. (T/ ) 14:54, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I did play Gold, just a really long time ago, so I have no idea what the Rouge Doll did. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 14:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::ROCKET ADMIN wants to battle! I dunno, the pose just reminded me of one of those encounters. (T/ ) 15:17, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Ban "(I just know someone is going to be offended by this.)" Intentional En Pee Ae. <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :fr srs. Inspired by Talk:Unsuspecting Strike#Vote-Name (T/ ) 20:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! "whenever i attack, the damage i do is does was 70. even though the assassin can do the dps, warrior can. should i or shouldnt?" Lost-Blue 00:35, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Wut? (T/ ) 00:46, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::This not joke. If you joke, I lefting wiki. Lost-Blue 00:48, 15 September 2008 (UTC)